ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Jared Nomak
as Jared Nomak]] Jared Nomak is the main villain for the 2002 film Blade II. He is portrayed by actor Luke Goss. Biography Nomak is of a new, more fierce species of vampires called Reapers. His vampirism evolved into a stage in which he feeds off vampires as well as humans, favoring vampires as prey. Blaming his father, Eli Damaskinos, for his evolution, he became a renegade and set out for revenge, transforming others into Reapers to help him along the way. Because vampire elder Eli Damaskinos grew concerned about their growing numbers, he made a deal with vampire hunter, Blade. Blade was to take Damaskinos' elite pack of killers, originally trained to slay Blade, called the Bloodpack, to hunt and kill Nomak and his pack of Reapers. Nomak initially offered an alliance to Blade saying "Is the enemy of my enemy my friend...or my enemy?", Blade replied by promptly shooting him in the head, but to no avail due to Nomak's superior regenerative abilities. Nomak also spared Nyssa's life as well. Nomak would again tell Blade they both want the same thing and shouldn't fight, but then engage in physical battle with one another. He later reveals to Whistler that Damaskinos had created the reapers in his quest to create daywalkers. Nomak was spawned from his own blood (like a group of fetuses that were shown later in the movie). Damaskinos considered him his son, but would later try to have him killed as it became apparent that Nomak was not the daywalker he had wanted. He also passes Whistler a family ring, which is exposed, leaving Nyssa distraught at her father having no regards for his own children. Nomak evaded their attempts to stop him and finally reached his father, killing him by ripping his throat out with his teeth, then biting his sister Nyssa in the process to "complete the circle". Blade finally reaches Nomak and both face off in an intense physical battle with Nomak having much of the upper hand. Eventually, Blade finds Nomak's weakspot, the fact his heart is only armoured at the front and back, and jams his sword beneath his arm, penetrating the armor around Nomak's heart. Nomak falls to his knees and says, "It's strange. It hurts... it hurts no more", referring to the burning, fever like pain he constantly feels as a result of his Reaper virus, before jamming the entire sword within his heart, killing himself in the process and ending his pain. Powers and abilities Nomak possesses the common powers of the Reapers: he is considerably stronger, faster, more agile, and durable than common vampires, can adhere to solid surfaces like a spider, and transfer the Reaper virus to others with his bite. In addition, being the first Reaper, Nomak seems to be in much more control of his bloodlust than the other Reapers he turns. Nomak also retains all of his higher brain functions, not only relying on his basic instincts to feed, but also being able to formulate plans and initiate dialogue, unlike those he has turned who, although being able to attack and take orders, are unable to talk. It is highly unlikely that any other Reapers would be able to show as much control as Nomak does, his DNA being the most "pure" of the Reaper strain and thus allowing him to exhibit greater powers and more control, as in the words of Blade, "He's the carrier...", a comment also referring to the fact the other reapers would die swiftly after a few hours without blood owing to their heightened metabolisms, while Nomak does not. Category:Marvel Comics supervillains Category:Marvel Comics vampires Category:Marvel Comics mutants Category:Marvel Comics characters with superhuman strength Category:Marvel Comics characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Marvel Comics characters with accelerated healing Category:Fictional mutates Category:Fictional mass murderers Category:Fictional Czech people Category:Fictional nobility Category:Fictional cannibals Category:Fictional clones Category:Fictional genetically engineered characters Category:2002 introductions